Wolf's Howl
by katnpc
Summary: This story is set up in a world that's similar to the series but there's no angels or demons. Other creatures like vampires, witches and werewolves do exist though and Dean and Sam are hunters. They go after a werewolf but meets Gabriel instead, who helps them find what they are looking for. But they soon find that it might not be so simple.


**Wolf's Howl**

**Chapter 1**

Castiel puffed a series of smoke slowly, watching it float in clean perfect circles. He ran his tongue along his teeth, tasting the smoke in his mouth. His feet were resting on the coffee table, his arms on the back of the couch. He was as comfortable as he could get and still he wasn't happy. Holding the joint in one hand, Castiel put his feet down as he reached for the fine white powder that was on the table. He ran his hand through it and tasted it, licking his finger carefully.

"Hmf," he snorted. It was supposed to the best quality cocaine but seriously it tasted like crap and he wasn't even high. He scoffed and leaned back on the couch, banging his feet on the table. He tried the joint again, taking the smoke deep in his lungs and holding it there. Then he let it out through his mouth slowly. It amused him to see the smoke going up into small shapes that he made but he was so not getting high from it. He sighed and supposed there was nothing much he could do about it. It really wasn't the drug's fault.

He put the joint away and reached for the wine. At least wine got him a little buzz. Fire crackled softly in the fireplace as he watched it danced in a repetitive soothing motion. He liked the new place. It was in a nice little neighborhood and even better, the woods at the back provided a place where he could run free and hunt under the moonlight. He chuckled at how cliché the thought was. He actually hadn't hunted anything in the woods yet and wasn't that much in a hurry to do so. It was quite… passé. Castiel liked to think of himself as having embraced the modern days. He did like to have a run through the woods though – enjoying the fresh breeze, the way he would brush against leaves and branches, the soft earth beneath his paws.

"She's the fifth person to die in a week. They all died the same way, heart missing. Pretty gruesome," Sam said. He scrolled down to read the rest of the coroner's report.

"So what do you think it was?" Dean asked as he grabbed a beer. They were in a motel again, having stopped in the small town after hearing the strange deaths.

"Well, that's easy," Sam said. "A werewolf."

Dean frowned, "Werewolf? How do you know?"

"They found traces of canine hair on the victims. They think it's a wolf. A very big wolf according to the teeth marks." Sam closed his laptop and took the beer that Dean offered.

"Right, so we find it and gank it?"

"Won't be easy to find."

"How about we go check the last murder scene?" Dean suggested.

"Sure."

They reached the little house that bordered the thick woods in less than an hour. The last victim died two days ago while she was in her yard trying to find her cat late at night. Dean stared at the tall trees that loomed over the house and felt a chill down his spine.

"How can anyone live so close to a creepy forest like that?" Dean wondered.

Sam glanced at what Dean was staring at. He shrugged, "Some people like the privacy."

They walked to the yard, Dean still eyeing the trees as if they would sprout legs all of a sudden and start walking. Seeing how crazy the world they lived in was, Dean wouldn't be so surprise if they actually did.

"Here," Sam said as he paused. There were still some traces of blood on the grass, barely noticeable. He crouched down but saw nothing else. The cops had already been here and cleaned the place. "Nothing here," Sam muttered.

Dean checked the barbecue set because it was awesome and he wished he had one like that. But with moving around like they did, he could never have one. So he turned his attention to his brother. "The yard isn't fenced so anything could have come out of these woods."

"You think it's hiding in there?" Sam asked as he looked up at the eerie trees and understood Dean's earlier comment about the creepiness of the forest.

"Dunno, maybe." He shrugged, "Want to check it out?"

They exchanged glances. It would be dangerous to just stroll in a werewolf's territory, especially since they didn't know the area in the least. It would be more reasonable to get back to the motel and prepare themselves before going into the woods.

"Sure," Sam finally replied.

Dean sighed and led the way. The forest stood tall and thick and was probably very old. "Hey, look at that," Dean said as he stopped. He crouched and pointed at the bloody shirt that had been torn and left under a tree.

Sam watched as Dean grabbed a nearby branch and lifted what was left of the shirt. "Medium size," Dean mumbled. "Male."

"That doesn't help if he's hiding in the forest."

Dean stood up, throwing the shirt aside. They found a trail of blood soon after and followed it, going further into the forest. "I don't like this, Sammy."

Before Sam had time to say anything, a sudden blur came at him and hit him. He fell on his back, the monster in front of him growling and baring huge teeth at him. Then Dean was shooting at the monster and it jumped off and ran as fast as it came. It disappeared into the forest and everything went quiet.

"Shit. Sam, are you ok?" Dean yelled as he reached his brother and kept his gun pointed to around where the werewolf had disappeared.

Sam got up with his brother's help and took out his own gun. "It's still around," Sam whispered as they heard leaves rustling around them.

"Come out, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, frowning.

Dean turned to him and shrugged, "What? I'm not going to chase it deeper into this creepy forest any longer."

A sudden movement got Dean's attention and he turned just in time to see the werewolf launching itself at him. He shot the thing while it was still in the air. It fell with a loud whine that resonated through the forest. Dean stayed where he was, gun pointing at it, ready to shoot if it so much as twitch.

Sam came closer to examine it. The werewolf looked more like a giant wolf than one of those monsters you see in the movies. It had a beautiful dark blond coat that was thicker at the neck. Then Sam jumped when it suddenly blinked hazel eyes at him.

"Holyshit," Sam cursed but stopped Dean from shooting it again, "Wait."

"What?" Dean hissed.

"I don't think that's our wolf."

"What? You mean there's more?" Dean snorted.

"The hair they found was darker."

Dean frowned, "You examine hair color too now?"

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his brother. He crouched near the huge wolf, pretty sure it was too weak to try anything. Dean was a good shot and had hit it in the heart. It was a wonder it was still breathing. Sam tentatively ran his hand on the thick fur and was surprised to find it so soft. The creature growled low in its throat.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I think it can help us find the other wolf. They might be in the same pack."

Trust his brother to know about wolf packs and what not. "Ok, so how do you get it to talk?"

Sam didn't have to answer because the wolf's body suddenly trembled and Sam jumped away. He could hear the sound of bones cracking under the skin, breaking and popping out of their joint as they were being rebuilt from the inside. The fur fell, peeling away and replaced by clear human skin. The low growls gradually turned to moans and finally the creature that was once furry was fully human. And naked.

"Gross," Dean said as he winced at the sight of the naked man.

Sam was gaping. The wound had disappeared, leaving only a smear of blood but the man was still down and moaning in pain.

"Did you really have to shoot me like that?" the wolf grunted.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "Um, how come you're still alive?" Sam asked.

The wolf rolled and sat up slowly. "Man, this sucks," he said as he glanced at the two brothers.

"What's your name?" Sam asked carefully.

Dean frowned, wondering why the hell Sam was asking for its name.

"Gabriel," he replied then smirked at Dean. "Sam and Dean Winchester. How lucky."

"You know us?" Dean spurted out.

Gabriel sneered, "Who doesn't know the Winchester brothers? Big bad hunters after poor old me-wolf."

Sam held the smile back and focused. "We know it's not you who killed these people but we know you know who it is."

"You better start talking now," Dean threatened and pointed his gun at Gabriel to stress his point.

Gabriel raised his hands up defensively, "Wow, calm down boy."

Sam took a good look at the wolf-turned-man. He was kind of short and his hair was the same color his fur had been. His eyes were also the same hazel but it looked human now.

"Look, you don't know that guy. He's crazy and dangerous. Everyone with a decent brain keeps away from him. And trust me, I have more than just a decent brain," Gabriel explained.

"Ok, look. We need to know where he is now," Sam said.

Gabriel scoffed but dropped the smile at the serious look on the brothers' face, "Are you serious? You're going after him?"

"He killed five people that we know of. There probably more that we haven't found. He needs to be put down," Sam explained.

"Put down?" Gabriel snorted, trying to imagine what the wolf in question would say to that. "You can't put him down. It's a suicide mission."

"Let us worry about that," Dean said. "We need the location."

Gabriel scoffed again and Sam started thinking that maybe he did that more often than not. "Who knows where he is? I certainly don't. Look, he's an alpha. A very powerful and unpredictable alpha."

"An alpha?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and if you're little toy gun didn't kill me, it will only tickle him," Gabriel said and had Dean frowning at his gun.

"Great. How do we kill it then?" Dean muttered.

"You can find him, can't you?" Sam suddenly said to Gabriel.

The wolf's eyes widened, "Maybe. But I'm not suicidal."

Sam sighed, took his coat off and offered it to the naked man. "Put this on and let's go."

Gabriel rolled his eyes but took the coat. It was huge and covered him to mid-thigh when he put it on. He lifted his hands up and noticed that the sleeves covered them to the tip of his fingers. It was warm and smelled of clean flowery laundry powder.

They were barely walking for a minute when they reached a clearing and they all froze at the sound of a long loud howl. "Oh, fuck. He's here." Gabriel muttered.

"Calm down," Sam said to Gabriel. He and Dean held their guns up and braced themselves. They listened and waited.

And a huge blur came out of nowhere and hit Dean full-on. Before any of them had time to react, the blur was off Dean, leaving him stunned and running towards Sam. It growled a second before it jumped on Sam and threw him to the ground. Gabriel, in wolf form, was on it before it had time to bite down. He hit it and they rolled away. Dean got up and aimed at the new wolf but it was on Gabriel a second and gone the next. It was moving too fast for any of them to follow.

Sam was searching the woods, eyes darting and a yelp made him turn in time to see the monstrously huge wolf bite into Gabriel's throat and shaking him like a dog with a bone. Gabriel was whining, loud and painful as he tried to struggle out of the jaws of the much bigger wolf. Sam took aim and pressed the trigger. The bullet hit the darker wolf in the shoulder and all it did was make it turn to Sam and growl. Then it let Gabriel go and dashed to Dean who had his gun pointed but didn't have time to shoot. It threw Dean to the ground and paused above him, growling in Dean's face.

Dean stayed very still as the wolf stared down at him with electric blue eyes that sent chills down his spine. It was thrice the size of a normal wolf and much bigger than Gabriel. For some reason, Dean couldn't stop himself from admiring the beautiful beast, long thick dark brown fur that danced at the slightest movement. The growled slowed as it stared into Dean's green eyes and they stayed at each other for a moment, the seconds stretching on.

Then, just as Sam was about to shoot it, it turned to him and glared before it opened its mouth and growled, "Don't or I'll tear this one's throat."

Sam froze as the beast spoke, the voice low, deep and rough. Werewolves don't normally speak. It's anatomically impossible. He glanced at Dean who seemed equally as confused. "Let him go," Sam said.

It laughed and it was a low rumble that sounded like thunder in Dean's ears. "Winchesters," it said, rolling the word in its mouth and making it sound longer than it was.

Gabriel was bleeding heavily but he was up and crawled to Sam. The bigger wolf turned to the movement and glared at him, "Gabriel. Betraying your own kind?"

Gabriel flinched at the words and moved slightly behind Sam. Sam laid a hand on the wolf's back, touching the soft fur. "I said let him go," Sam repeated.

It grinned, the skin around the mouth stretching, baring more razor sharp teeth. "Sure," it growled. Then it leaned down and opened its jaw. Dean's heart nearly stopped as he looked up at the open jaw closing in on his face. He braced himself for the bite but all he got was a heavy wet lick across the face. "Yummy," it growled before jumping away. It was a few feet away when it paused and turned to Dean, "Come get me if you can, Winchesters. And you, Gabe," he said as he turned to the smaller wolf, "I'll be having your head soon enough." Then in a flash it was gone behind endless trees.

**Chapter 2**

"What the fuck was that?" Dean muttered in disgust as he wiped the saliva away from his face.

Sam ignored his brother since he was fine – he wouldn't die because of some drool. Instead, he crouched down in front of Gabriel to check his wound. He parted the fur and grimaced at the blood but he was glad to see that it was already healing. Then he froze and lifted his head to meet Gabe's eyes. Gabriel was doing this weird noise low in his throat that sounded like a poor imitation of a purr. "Wolves don't purr," he said.

Gabe laughed and it sounded as strange as the fake purr coming from a wolf. He stuck out his tongue and gave Sam a lick. "Argh, gross," Sam muttered. He got back to his feet and wiped his drool-covered face with his shirt. Gabriel gave him a smirk that looked more like a grimaced with the snout. Sam rolled his eyes and went to get the coat he had given Gabe and that was now lying on the woods' floor. He picked it up and was glad to see it was still in one piece.

Dean rubbed his face on his shirt, trying to get the disgusting drool off his face. He would need to disinfect his face once they get home. And throw the damn shirt away. He looked up just in time to see Gabe change once more. The fur fell, the snout receded and paws grew into hands and feet. As disturbing as it was, Dean couldn't bring himself to look away from the transformation. It went faster and much smoother than the first time. In seconds, Gabe was human again.

"God," Sam snorted when he turned around to see Gabriel naked again. "Take this," he said as he offered his coat to Gabe again.

"Thanks," the wolf grinned and took the coat, his fingers brushing Sam's. He let the touch last a second longer than necessary and he winked when Sam frowned at him.

"If you too are done flirting, I'd like to go back and take a freaking shower," Dean snorted.

They went back to the motel and Gabriel had to sneak in as he was wearing only a coat over his nakedness.

"Ok, so what do we know about Alphas?" Sam asked once they were in.

"Do your research, I'm going to get that damn shower," Dean said.

"You know, Dean," Gabe said, stopping Dean mid-way to the shower, "that's an Alpha's lick you got. It's a mark."

Dean froze and Gabe tried very hard not to laugh at the look of terror on his face. "What do you mean a mark?" Dean asked.

"It means he has marked you as his and he can find you anywhere you go and he will be back for you."

Dean's face fell completely. Had he just become the play-toy of some Alpha wolf? They needed to find a way to kill the damn thing before it's too late. Whatever too late meant. He was still thinking when Gabe burst out laughing.

"You should see the look on your face!" Gabe snickered.

"You mean… you were lying? A freaking joke?" Dean snorted when he realized what was going on.

"He got you good," Sam added.

"Fuck you, guys," Dean retorted before grabbing a towel and getting into the shower.

Sam and Gabe were still laughing when they heard the spray of water in the shower. "So, tell me what you know about that Alpha, Gabriel," Sam said.

Gabe jumped on the bed and rolled a few times, enjoying the soft sheets. He looked like an excited over-energetic puppy. "Call me Gabe and it's really simple, Sammy. Alpha is big, bad news and little wolves stay far far away from him."

Sam rolled his eyes at the baby-tone Gabe used, "C'mon, help me here?"

It was Gabe's turn to roll his eyes. If they wanted to get kill, then it's their business. He sat up and faced Sam, "He's a very old wolf. No one knows how old. He's more powerful than anything you have ever met and what makes him so dangerous is that he's crazy. He could be all fun one second and deadly the next. And now, thanks to you, he's after me."

"Is there any way to kill him?"

"If there was one, don't you think someone would already have?" Gabe snorted.

Dean came out of the shower some time later. He took a look at Gabriel and frowned. "You can borrow some clothes, though I don't think mine or Sam's will fit you."

"It's ok, I'll borrow Sam's," Gabe grinned.

Dean paused, rubbed his eyes and refused to think that Gabriel might actually be flirting with his brother. "Ok, I'm outta here." He said as he grabbed his jacket and his keys.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked absently. He was already surfing the net for anything about Alpha wolves.

"Bar. I need a drink."

"There's beer here," Gabe smirked.

"Well, there's no girl here," Dean retorted before leaving.

"Ah, Dean. He has no sense of humor," Gabe said.

Sam chuckled, "he does but he has his bad days."

"How about you Sam? You seem fun." Gabriel went back to rolling on the bed and Sam raised an eyebrow when his coat got struck and Gabe's ass showed.

"Stop doing that. And get dressed," Sam finally said after a moment. A moment he swore he did not use to stare at Gabe's ass.

Gabe gave Sam a pout that he didn't mean before jumping off the bed and raiding the fridge.

Sam sighed. Gabriel looked like a young twenty-year old boy and acted like a cute puppy. That made it hard Sam not to keep stare at Gabe. He concentrated on the folklore in front of him but the words seemed to make no sense.

"There's nothing that we don't know already. Silver should work. Why doesn't it?" Sam grunted then frowned, remembering that Gabe hadn't died either. "Why didn't the bullet kill you?"

Gabe was chewing on ham, "Lucky, I guess?"

Sam narrowed his eyes, suspicion clear on his face. "Dean hit you in the heart. It was silver. No wolf should be able to survive that. And don't take this wrong, but you look like you're a rather young and weak wolf."

Gabe scoffed, pretended to pout again before he finally laughed it off. He found a candy bar and proceeded to opening it carefully as he walked over to Sam and slumping into the chair next to him.

"You aren't supposed to eat chocolate," Sam said and snatched the bar our of Gabe's hand before he had time to take a bite.

Gabe growled and snatched it back. "That's the good thing about being a werewolf and not a simple wolf." He took the first bite and moaned at the softness, the chocolate melting in his mouth in delicious sweetness.

Sam watched as Gabe was eating. He was making it look erotic and it was working because he definitely felt something twist in his lower body and tried very hard to ignore it. Then Gabe stared right at him with his stunning hazel eyes half-closed, his mouth partly opened. Sam managed a snort and turned away to stare very hard at his laptop's screen.

He heard Gabe move and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed from the corner of his eyes. Then he frowned and turned to gape at the wolf as Gabe crossed his legs, leaning on one arm and seductively licking his chocolate-smeared fingers.

"Stop that," Sam said but was unable to look away.

Gabe finished licking the sweetness off his fingers then he slumped onto the bed before rolling over, giving his back to Sam.

Sam stared at his coat hanging so loose on Gabe's smaller body. It looked good on him. He shook his head to forget the queasy feeling that was growing inside him and specially that hardness in his jeans. He couldn't even believe he was getting hard for a guy. His brother might bat for both teams but he never did. Well, until now, that is. He was twenty-five already, wasn't it too late to be discovering his sexuality? If the boner in his jeans were any clue, then yeah, apparently it's never too late.

"I'm going to grab a shower," he finally mumbled. Gabe ignored him and didn't so much as twitch.

**Chapter 3**

The bar had a nice ambience with music playing in the background and people chatting over the noise. Dean sat at the counter and ordered a shot. He glanced around, trying to see if there was anyone interesting. He paused at the hot blond woman sitting at a table in the corner. He smiled at her when their eyes met and she smiled back before looking away.

"Oh, shy," Dean mumbled under his breath, already thinking of a good pick-up line.

"Excuse me," someone said next to him. The voice was deep and almost electric.

Dean turned around to look at the owner. The man was standing very close, his deep blue eyes staring intently. His hair was ruffled as if he was having a really bad hair day. The blue sweater brought out the blue of his eyes and complemented his slim body. "Yeah?" Dean asked, forgetting about the pretty blond. This one was way better.

The man smiled and it lit up his face, his eyes glimmering lightly. "I couldn't help but notice you have blood on your shoes."

Dean was admiring the man in front of him and barely heard what he said. It took him a few seconds to realize he had been speaking and a few more to realize what he had said. He looked down at his shoes, frowning. And sure enough there was blood on it. "Crap," he cursed under his breath and hoped the guy didn't start thinking he was some sort of serial killer.

But the man laughed, a low rumble that sounded sincere. When Dean looked up at him and offered an apologetic smile, he offered his hand in return. "I'm Castiel."

Dean took the hand and shook it, holding it a second longer than necessary. "I'm Dean."

Castiel took a seat next to him. "So, Dean, should I ask why you have blood on your shoes?"

Dean grimaced, "Occupational hazard."

"Really? Should I be worried?" Castiel asked with the hint of a smile playing on his mouth.

Dean caught the slight curve on Castiel's lips, "Maybe. But only if you're a four-legged creature that lives in the woods."

"Ah, hunting?" Castiel asked as he signaled the bartender.

Dean shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like the way this conversation was going – it was too close to the truth. "Yeah, sort of," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," Cas said after a few seconds of silence between them. "Let me buy you a drink as an apology for being too nosy."

"No need, really," Dean said as he started to get off his seat.

Castiel put a hand on Dean's arm just as he was getting up. "Please, let me. I can see I made you uncomfortable. I'm kind of rusty when it comes to decent pick-up lines."

Dean sat back, thinking. Did he just say pick-up lines? "Are you hitting on me?" he asked with a hesitant smile.

The bartender served them their drinks then and Castiel took the time to think what to reply. "Sure," he finally replied and smiled charmingly at Dean.

And that smile went directly to Dean's lower part. It was sexy as hell and combined that with the rest of him, there was simply no chance any decent man would be able to resist that. "How about we get out of here then?" The words were out of his mouth before he had time to really think it through. But they were out so to hell with it. He wanted this man right now and he didn't care why.

Castiel chuckled at Dean's directness. That's something to like about a man. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere with a bed," Dean said then reconsidered. "Scrap that. Doesn't even need to have a bed."

"Let's go to my house then. It's closed by."

Dean grinned, "I'm driving."

When Castiel told Dean to pull over, he was kind of surprised. It was a relatively huge house, standing two stories high with a spacious front yard and driveway. Behind it, the woods stood tall and eerie. Most houses in the area had woods behind them. It gave Dean the creeps.

Dean had had this thought that they would stumble into the house while kissing passionately and have hot amazing sex before they even reached the bed but when he came in he couldn't help but be taken aback by the beauty of it. A huge fireplace decorated the living room and in front of it was an antique couch that was carefully carved wooden borders. Well, Dean didn't know much about antiques and what not but even he could tell that these pieces of furniture were probably extremely expensive. They passed by the room but didn't get in and Castiel led Dean further into the house, towards the bedroom.

When they reached it, Castiel paused in front of the closed door. He shifted on his feet for a few seconds, ran his hand on the back of his neck nervously.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. He was starting to fear that maybe Castiel didn't want to do this after all.

"It's just that, I saw you looking at the living room and you seemed to like it," Castiel said.

"So?"

"Well, the bedroom's deco is different. I'm not sure if you would like it."

Dean chuckled. So he was just nervous about the deco? How cute was that? "What could be in there that you're so nervous about?"

"I guess you have to see for yourself," Castiel said, finally resigning himself to the inevitable. He reached for the door and opened it.

The room took Dean's breath away. The wall facing the door was all glass, with thick black curtains hanging by the sides, contrasting with the white walls of the room, lit by the pale moonlight from outside. The room itself was spacious, with a bed on the right, placed against the wall. The bed was on a platform and dark blue silk covered it. Across it was the bathroom, which was only separated with a tainted glass wall and glass door. All in all, the bedroom looked fantastic, like what you would expect from a five-star hotel. Not that Dean had ever been to one before.

"Shit, man. That's awesome. What are you? Doctor? Lawyer?" Dean teased.

Castiel grimaced, the skin on his nose wrinkling which Dean thought was very cute. "Nothing as exciting. I'm a financial risk analyst. I advice people when and where to invest and tell them about the risk involved."

"Sound cool," Dean said.

Castiel chuckled, "It's lots of numbers and then more boring numbers."

"Come here," Dean whispered as he stepped closer to Castiel and reached for him. He pulled him closer, noticing the slight height difference when he had to bend down to kiss those alluring lips. The lips were warm and soft, just like he imagined. That was the last coherent thought he had as Castiel kissed him back, their mouth moving in unison, tongue dancing along each other insistently.

They were pulling and tearing at each other's clothes, trying to get them out of the way. Once they were, Castiel pushed Dean onto the bed and climbed on top.

They paused for a second as their eyes met, both panting heavily then Castiel reached for the nightstand. Dean exhaled heavily as Cas reached above him. "What?" Dean mumbled. He wanted Castiel now. What the hell was he doing?

"Sorry," Castiel mumbled back before showing the lube and condom to Dean. "Can't do without those."

"Hurry up," Dean groaned.

"It's for your benefit, you know."

"Shhh, just do it already," Dean insisted to which Castiel simply chuckled.

"You're so lewd."

"No dirty talk. Weird me out," Dean muttered and pulled Castiel to him. He kissed the other man and ran his hands over the hard muscular back.

Castiel put the condom on first, holding Dean's eyes in his. Next he applied the lube generously and he didn't bother with preparing Dean more than that. His cock was throbbing with need and all he wanted to do was enter Dean now. And he did. Dean moaned under him, the pain a shock but it wasn't his first time and he adjusted quickly.

Castiel pounded into Dean as he looked for that sweet spot he knew could make Dean scream in pleasure. He knew the instant he hit it as Dean tightened his grip, his fingers digging into his bare back. Dean's breath quickened even more until he couldn't seem to find enough air. He groaned uncontrollably as Cas pulled out slowly then abruptly thrust into him again, rubbing his prostate and driving him over the edge quickly. It felt so good. Better than anything he had ever felt before. He didn't understand how it was humanly possible to even feel this much in a place that wasn't meant for pleasure. But Cas managed to take him there, over and over again, until his head rolled back and his throat fell sore.

"Cas…"

Castiel leaned down, kissed those seductive lips and enjoyed the moans that Dean breathed out into his mouth. "Good?" Cas whispered in his ears, nuzzling his earlobe, then licking the shell.

"Hell yeah," Dean moaned back. "Keep moving."

Castiel obliged, quickening the pace and groaned in pleasure when Dean suddenly tightened and went rigid.

"Oh God!" Dean cried out as he reached his climax and dug his finger into Castiel's back.

Castiel didn't even notice the pain at his back. All he could feel was the exhilarating pleasure as he too reached his release. He stared into Dean's eyes as he came and finally he sighed and fell onto Dean.

"Move," Dean groaned as he tried to roll Castiel away. "Can't breathe," he muttered when Cas didn't even twitch.

Castiel took a deep breath and mustered the strength needed to roll to the side. He was on his back, looking up at the white ceiling, his body still quivering from the intensity of the sex. "Awesome," he whispered, mostly to himself. He heard Dean chuckled next to him and rolled his head to glance at him. It was the first time he actually took a good close look at Dean. The freckles stood out even in the low light. They complimented the stunning green eyes that glimmered with the after-glow of sex. Castiel finally sat up, leaning on one arm and tracing the tattoo on Dean's chest, just under his collar bone "Pretty," he said.

Dean snorted at the compliment. If only Castiel knew why he had this, pretty would probably be the last thing he would say. He sat up too, mirroring Castiel for a moment and they caught each other's eyes. "I should go," Dean said at last.

Castiel broke the eye contact to look up at the ceiling and exhaled loudly, as if exasperated by Dean's word. And maybe he was. Then he looked back at Dean and laid a hand on the other man's. "Stay, please. Just for tonight."

Dean hesitated. He should go back before his brother started to worry. Besides there was also the matter of an Alpha werewolf after them. He couldn't exactly trust Gabriel to protect Sam. In fact, Sam would probably be the one doing the protecting and the little wolf would just slow him down. "I don't know – " he started.

But Castiel cut him short by pushing him onto the bed and started tickling. Dean chuckled, trying to roll away but Cas was stronger than he looked and soon Dean was laughing uncontrollably. "Stop…" he managed between breaths. "Please stop, Cas!"

Castiel was laughing too when he stopped the tickling. "Stay, Dean," Castiel whispered, stroking Dean's hair.

"Ok," Dean finally said, unable to resist the puppy eyes Cas was making. "You win," he smiled.

Castiel smiled back, "Good." He leaned back onto the bed, cuddling Dean in his arms.

Dean tried to relax against the other man but he wasn't used to sleeping with others. He always left after sex and never found any reason to stay back and cuddle. But here he was, with a man he just man, in his house and cuddling together.

It amused Castiel that Dean was so tensed but he held back the chuckle and ran his hands through Dean's hair again, "You should relax a little," he whispered into his ear.

The breath in his ear made Dean shivered so he closed his eyes and tried to relax in Cas' arms. He could feel Cas' softly petting his hair and somehow the slow continuous movement soothed him and he found himself falling asleep. He let himself fall into the darkness as his eyes were suddenly too heavy.

Cas watched Dean drift into sleep and he carefully placed a chaste kiss on the man's forehead before dropping back on the bed and closed his own eyes.

**Chapter 4**

Dean didn't come back so Sam decided to not wait for him. He switched his laptop off, too tired to do any research anyway. He dropped on the bed and sighed.

"Going to sleep?" Gabriel asked from the other bed. He was eating more candy, dropping crumbs all over Dean's bed. Dean would be furious. If he did come back. Sam only nodded, already falling asleep. Gabe pouted for a second then shrugged. He finished licking his fingers then undressed, taking Sam's coat off. Then he jumped off the bed and climbed into Sam's as fur started to grow over his skin, his mouth turning into a snout, his tail sprouting out, his nails extending into sharp claws just as fur covered his arms. He circled once then settled next to Sam, butting his head against Sam's side before cuddling next to him.

Sam moaned and peeked at the soft warmness next to him. Gabriel was there, curled onto himself in a dark blondish ball. He smiled to himself and petted the wolf before closing his eyes again.

"What the hell?"

Sam groaned at the voice he recognized as Dean's. "You're back," he mumbled, still half asleep.

Dean grimaced and looked away from the bed, "Geez, Sam. I didn't know you bat for the other team too."

That had Sam popping his eyes opened abruptly and he froze when he didn't feel fur next to him but bare skin. He jumped and Gabriel was there, grinning at him. "Morning," the wolf said. He was very naked and didn't seem to care.

Sam rubbed his eyes, feeling a tension starting to grow there. He got up and away from the bed. "Tell me you learned something last night?" Sam said, addressing Dean, his voice still heavy with sleep.

Dean tensed and licked his lips as his thoughts raced back to last night and Castiel. And the amazing sex. "Uh, nope. Not at all."

Sam narrowed his eyes, awake enough to know that Dean was hiding something but too tired to care. "I didn't find anything either. And Gabriel isn't helping."

The wolf growled at the mention of his name, "I told you I'm not suicidal."

"Put some clothes on," Sam said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes but went to find one of Sam's button-up flannel shirts. He put it on and grinned at how big it looked on him. Then something caught his attention mid-way through buttoning and he turned to Dean.

"What?" Dean asked when Gabe stared at him.

Gabe walked towards him, sniffing. He stopped close to Dean and the whiff hit him. He recognized the smell and smirked, "You've been a naughty boy last night."

Dean eyes widened and he took a step back from the wolf, "Wow, man. Don't do that, that's gross."

Sam ignored the exchange between Dean and Gabe because he seriously didn't want to know what his brother had been up to. He walked over to his laptop and switched it on. A new email form Charlie got his attention. "Hey guys, I think I've got something."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's Charlie. I sent her a mail yesterday about the Alpha. Listen to this, she found a spell that could bind the Alpha and give us enough time to chop its head off."

"That's great. What do we need for the spell?" Dean said.

"Wait, you can't be serious?" Gabe interrupted. "That's stupid. A spell isn't going to work on him."

The brothers ignored him and Sam read ahead, "Nothing that we can't get. We can do this tonight."

"No. No, you can't!" Gabe insisted. "You're going to get yourself killed."

Sam exhaled loudly and tried very hard not to roll his eyes at Gabe. "Gabe, come here," he said instead.

Gabriel frowned but did go to Sam, "What?"

Sam had no idea why he said that but when Gabe was close to him, standing in Sam's shirt and looking awfully cute, he just did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed and pulled the wolf to him and Gabe lost his balance and fell on Sam's lap. "Shut up and sit quietly," Sam muttered.

Gabe widened his eyes then shrugged and decided to enjoy the solid warmth of Sam's body behind him. "Is that Charlie?" he asked as he took a look at the email.

Dean stood motionless as he watched the interactions between Sam and the wolf. He was actually surprised when Sam just pulled Gabe into his lap like it was nothing. And they seemed to be perfectly comfortable sitting like that. It reminded him of his time with Castiel and how he had felt so uncomfortable at cuddling even after sex. _Well, it takes all kind to make a world_, he thought. Sam had never minded Dean's sexuality or his one-night stands so he wasn't going to be the one to start judging Sam no matter how much he didn't like the fact that his brother's newest interest was a werewolf. So, taking a deep breath, he turned his head away and went to get a beer.

"Yup, she's a good friend who helps us from time to time with research," Sam explained.

"Where'd she find that spell? How can you know it'll work for sure?" Gabe asked.

"We don't know until we try. And we have to try."

"Get me the list of things we need. I'll go get them," Dean said out of his corner. He wanted out of this room. The sexual tension in the air was killing him.

Sam scribbled the ingredients down as Gabe watched with a disapproving frown. "Here," Sam said as he handed Dean the piece of paper. "You should be able to find them at the local grocery store."

Dean raised an eyebrow at the list in his hand, "Lamb blood? Again?" he was seriously getting tired of the spells and rituals that needed blood or pieces of dead animals. But he left as quickly as he could when Gabriel put his arm around Sam.

"Say Sam, Dean won't be back for the next hour at least," Gabe started.

"Hm?" Sam asked absently as he followed the links that Charlie had sent him. It was more background on folklore – nothing he hadn't already read.

Gabriel moved his arm from around Sam's waist and hugged Sam, pressing his whole body to the larger man and burying his face in Sam's long brown hair.

"Wow." Sam was unsure where the hug came from but he couldn't deny that it felt…nice. He tentatively put his hand on Gabe's back and patted it. He wasn't used to holding a man and the masculine shape felt strange in his arms. "Oh, wow," he said again when he felt a wet kiss on his neck.

Gabe pulled away, just enough to be able to look at Sam. "Chu?" he grinned.

"Chu?" Sam repeated with a frown.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and just grabbed Sam's face and placed a smooch on Sam's mouth. He licked his mouth and enjoyed the taste of Sam Winchester. "Yum," he chuckled.

Sam froze for a few seconds, dumbfounded by the sudden kiss. It had actually been nice and… exciting. And he found himself wanting to try that again. He told himself it was just to confirm what he was feeling. When Gabe just grinned at him like a fool, Sam decided to take things into his own hands and pulled Gabe into a deeper kiss. And damn, Gabe was an absolutely amazing kisser. The things he did with his tongue were almost godly. Sam's cock twitched in response and he groaned at the growing need.

Gabe pulled back from the kiss, lips swollen. He bared his teeth as he sucked in a breath, sinking in Sam's scent. "Wanna have more fun?" Gabe whispered, licking his lips in a big flick of his tongue – a motion that was more animal than human.

"You're eyes are gold," Sam said suddenly as he looked into the deep intense wolf's eyes.

"Are they?" Gabe asked absent-mindedly as he slipped his hands under Sam's shirt and growled in approval at the feel of the hard muscles of Sam's six packs. He seriously wanted to lick them, maybe even take a bite or two.

"Yeah," Sam mumbled but completely forgot what he was saying yes to when Gabe reached into his jeans. "Shit," he moaned, his breath trembling.

"Feeling good?" Gabe breathed in his ears.

"Yeah. Man, why does it feel so good?" Sam wondered. It was just a handjob and yet it felt like so much more.

"'M a wolf. An experienced wolf," Gabe whispered. "I can make you feel even better."

"Hmm," Sam wasn't sure if he could take more of this. It was already too much – it already felt too good. It was about time he took control. "Get off," he growled.

"What?" Gabe growled back. His growl was much deeper than Sam's, wilder.

When Gabe didn't move, Sam grabbed his legs and lifted the wolf up easily, carried him to bed and dropped him there. He took off his shirt and jeans while Gabe watched with a hungry look on his face. "Take that off," Sam ordered, gesturing to the shirt Gabe was wearing.

Gabe chuckled, "Bossy much, huh?" He did take the shirt off though, opening one button at a time while staring into Sam's impatient eyes.

Sam gave a growled when he lost it and just pulled the shirt open himself. It wasn't covering much anyway. He took a minute to admire the hot wolf on his bed before it was just too much to hold back. He threw himself at Gabe, forcing a fierce kiss on him before grabbing both their erections and rubbing them together. Gabe moaned in pleasure but this wasn't enough. Not nearly.

"Shit, Sam, just fuck me already. I'm a wolf I can take it," Gabe growled.

It wasn't what Sam had been expecting to hear. It took him aback, hit him like a punch in the face. He had never fucked a guy before, never so much as kissed one. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, so he went with his instinct. And what the hell, anyway? Gabe was right, he was a freaking werewolf, he could take it. So Sam spread Gabe's legs and pushed himself inside the tight hole. He hissed in a breath when he was met with resistance but when Gabe moaned in pleasure, he pushed further and finally the tip was in and the rest was easier.

"Sam, move. Harder," Gabe whined.

Holy shit. Here he was, trying to be soft and nice and not hurt Gabe too much and Gabe was all bossy and demanding. He was one hard puppy to please. But Sam liked the challenge and sincerely, he rarely had the opportunity to be as rough as he wanted. So he pounded faster and harder, going as deep as he could. Gabe groaned, balling his fists into the sheets and a long wolfish whine escaped his mouth. Sam grabbed his hair and pulled, lifting Gabe's head up a degree so he could kiss him.

"Coming…" Gabe breathed out and trailed off as he rode the sudden rush of pleasure that made him feel groundless. His body was light and drained all of a sudden but Sam wasn't done yet and he kept thrusting, kept rubbing that sweet spot and Gabe was hard again. _So good to be a wolf_, Gabe thought. It meant he was able to get hard right after coming and heck if he wasn't going to take advantage of that.

Sam didn't question how Gabe was hard again – he was way too lost in the pleasure and all he could think of was rubbing that same spot that was making both of them crazy over and over again. And finally, he thrust into Gabe one last time and pleasure filled him to the point where it spilled over inside Gabe's warmth, just as Gabe let himself go for the second time.

Sam was still catching his breath when Gabe sat up, back to his energetic-self. "That was awesome for a human."

Sam snorted and found that he had not much energy for anything else. He was still sweating and the bodily fluids all over him were getting sticky and very uncomfortable. He needed a shower but he could barely move his hand. Gabe, on the other hand, jumped off the bed as if he could go on another round. Slowly, Sam sat up, feeling a little dizzy for a second.

"You should get dressed. Dean will be back any time soon," Sam said as he watched Gabe bouncing around naked.

Gabe turned to him then, "Let's go shower then."

"No more sex," Sam groaned.

Gabe chuckled and though he wouldn't mind going another round, he knew Dean would be back soon and that he should be getting Sam and himself clean. He bounced over to Sam and grabbed his hands, "C'mon, move." He pulled and Sam almost fell. He hadn't expected that Gabe would actually be able to pull him off the bed. Gabe looked so small and weak, but he was a werewolf and had inhuman strength. He told himself to remember that particular fact. He let Gabe lead him to the bathroom and wondered since when did he start to let anyone be the boss of him. But then he smiled because it wasn't so bad after all.

**Chapter 5**

Dean drove for half an hour to get to the closest grocery store which was actually the only one in the small town. He got in and grabbed a basket and was glad that they had everything they needed. The basket was filled with the weirdest stuff, candles, garlic cloves, coriander, lamb for the blood and bones, red paint, and other random stuffs. He was getting the last few items on his list when he saw dark hair on the other side of the aisle. His heart quickened as he thought of Castiel. But really, what were the chances of it being Cas? Last night he had woken up in Cas' arms and smiled to himself because he had liked the contact and the way he felt so comfortable. And it dawned on him that he was getting attached and that in a few days, maybe less, he would have to leave and never see Castiel again. So he had gotten up and left before his feelings got out of hand. He sighed at the memories – it had been exceptional but that was all it was ever going to be. Just a happy memory that he might use in the bathroom.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean jumped at the voice and winced when it was really Castiel standing next to him. "Fancy seeing you here."

Castiel titled his head, "It's the only grocery store in town."

"Right," Dean said.

Castiel frowned. "You left without saying anything last night," he said in that same sexy deep voice that Dean remembered.

"About that – "

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything. I understand," Castiel cut in and gave Dean a sad smile. "You never told me anything about yourself, so I was kind of expecting something like this." He picked up a can of vegetable, frowned at it then put it back. He did it absently because all he was thinking about was Dean's unease next to him. It was so obvious Cas could almost touch it. And really, he had an urge to just hug Dean and chase away that unease. He grabbed another can, this time to keep his hands away from the other man.

Dean hesitated while Cas was picking up canned vegetables and putting them back. He wanted to tell Cas everything – that he had wanted to stay but couldn't and the reason why. But he couldn't tell him, not without Cas thinking he was crazy. "It's complicated. I'm sorry," Dean settled to say.

Castiel put the can in his hand back on the shelf again and turned to Dean, catching his eyes in his. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me anything. You don't have to," he paused and smiled. "You can still come to my place tonight."

Dean smiled back and seriously considered saying yes. But he glanced at the basket in his hands and knew he couldn't. They had to stop the werewolf tonight before it could kill again. "Sorry, I can't."

Castiel followed Dean's gaze to the basket in his hands. It was full of weird stuff. Things that you would expect in satanic rituals. He raised an eyebrow at that but decided not to pry.

Dean caught Castiel looking at the content of his basket and blushed. How do you explain the herbs and candles that clearly pointed to witchcraft? And he knew Castiel was educated and intelligent enough to notice. He licked his lips, looking away. "Um, it's… lamb. My brother's doing a lamb roast tonight," Dean lied.

Castiel was obviously not fooled. "With candles?"

"Uh, no. That's for – um, something else," Dean mumbled and sounded like an idiot even to himself.

Cas chuckled then, unable to resist. He pulled out a pen from his coat's pocket, bit his laughter back when Dean tensed as he grabbed his hand, and scribbled his number on Dean's palm. "Here," he said, "give me a call when you're free."

Dean jerked his hand back as soon as he could. He felt his hand tingled where Cas had touched him and resisted the urge to rub it on his jeans. He was remembering the way Cas had touched him last night, all passionate and hot. That very hand had explored his body greedily and had touched things that had made Dean moaned in ecstasy. He felt the heat on his face as he suddenly blushed and he turned away quickly, hoping Castiel hadn't seen that.

Seeing how Dean's unease went up several levels and he looked like he was about to bolt out of here any second, Cas decided it was time for him to leave. He offered Dean one last charming smile before heading to the cashier. He grabbed a candy bar on his way out and wondered if it would agree with the new weed he got his hand on.

Dean didn't go back to the motel right after that. He had a feeling Sam and Gabriel were doing things he absolutely didn't want to see. Besides, he was still feeling a bit flushed from the unexpected meeting with Castiel. So he drove around for a while, passing close to the woods that stretched on and on and let his thoughts wandered.

Sam and Gabriel were just out of the shower when Dean came back. He gave them a long knowing look, making Sam look away and Gabe biting back a grin. He was glad to see that Gabe was fully dressed this time though the jeans on him looked sizes too big and had to be held tightly by a belt. He dropped the bags on the small table.

"Hmm, smell nice," Gabe said as the whiff of raw meat hit him.

The brothers exchanged a look and Dean slapped the wolf's hand away when he reached for the meat. "That's not for eating," he said before he went to his bed.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm hungry."

"We can go out for food later," Sam said.

"Is that chocolate on my bed?" Dean asked suddenly, a look of disgust on his face as he stared down at the wrinkled sheet and the crumbs on it.

"Oh, that's me," Gabe called out, no regret in his tone whatsoever. In fact, he grinned and added, "Glad it wasn't raw meat, huh?"

Dean held back the retch that threatened to come out as he pictured pieces raw meat on his bed. He had seen too many dead disembodied and bloody things not to imagine the worst at those words. "Could you stop being so gross?"

"All right guys, focus," Sam interrupted as he got to his laptop and opened the email Charlie sent him about the spell. Dean stepped away from his bed and walked back to the small table to help Sam with the spell while Gabe just wandered off to Sam's bed.

After a few hours, the preparation was done so they left for the woods, Gabriel reluctantly trailing behind and carrying a huge blade that was could very well be a machete. Sam had gotten it out of his bag when Gabe had asked how they would kill the Alpha once they bound him. Since then, Gabe had volunteered to carry it, mainly because he thought it was cool.

"We are all going to die," Gabe said once they were in the forest. "Glad I was able to have you at least once, Sam," he continued when the brothers ignored him.

Sam tensed and looked at the trees, avoiding Dean's eyes but his brother ignored both of them and just kept going. They stopped at a clearing and took a look around. They were close to where they had seen the Alpha the last time. "Good enough," Sam said.

"Let's set up," Dean agreed and took out the red paint.

Gabriel sat on one of the trees' exposed roots, the knife – machete or whatever, at his feet and watched the brothers worked. It took a long time to paint the symbol on the uneven ground because every time a gust of wind would blow and disturbed the markings. He tried not to laugh at them since they were trying so hard but finally gave up after a while, laughing so loud that Sam and Dean glared at him.

They eventually managed to finish painting the symbol just as the sun was setting. It was perfect timing. All they had to do now was sit and wait for the Alpha to show up.

But after several hours of waiting, and still no Alpha in sight, Gabe asked, "Are you sure he's going to show up?" It was as dark as it was going to get, with a light glow from the moon illuminating the woods and everything was ready but the Alpha was still not here. If he was in the forest, he would know they were here waiting for him.

"Well, he wants you dead," Dean told Gabe.

The wolf grimaced at that, remembering the threat. "So that's why you wanted me here? To be bait?" he asked, pretending to be offended.

"It's for your own safety. If we left you at the motel, he could attack you there while we wait for him here uselessly," Sam explained.

Gabe already knew that and of course he knew it was reasonable, but he was still bait.

"We'll protect you," Sam added when Gabe said nothing. It made Gabe smile and Sam's heart suddenly felt lighter. He hadn't even known he had felt so guilty about using Gabe as bait.

"Aren't you guys just a big happy family," a sudden deep voice said, coming out from somewhere behind the huge trees.

They all jumped, Dean and Sam pulling their guns out as they surveyed the forest for the source. Gabriel took his clothes off and shifted as he dropped to all fours. He was fully transformed before his front paws touched the ground.

Sam and Dean stared confusingly at the wolf. It had been so smooth and fast compared to the last time they had seen him shift. It had seemed like a painful and slow transformation the first time but now it happened so fast their brains didn't even have time to register what was happening and Gabe was already wolf.

Gabe gave the staring brothers a wink and they looked away, remembering the threat that was somewhere in the woods. Then it was suddenly chaotic as the Alpha chose that moment to attack. He hit Sam first, pushing him to the ground and seized the gun with his huge jaw and threw it into the trees. Then, before Dean had time to aim, he was already in the air and landed an inch away from Dean. Dean stared into the glowing blue eyes, suddenly lost into them. Seconds ticked by as he stood frozen by the gaze, drowning in them. In that moment, nothing mattered but the deep blue of those eyes.

"Dean!" Sam called out when his brother froze. He cursed because he didn't have his gun and the Alpha was just inches away from the binding circle. He ran to them but a sudden blur flew past him and hit the Alpha.

Gabe bit and clawed at the bigger wolf as they rolled away from Dean and the circle. The Alpha growled, loud and threatening. In seconds, he managed to throw Gabe off and snapped at the blond wolf when the latter tried to bite again. "Stay out of this," he hissed but Gabe ignored him and tackled him again. This time the Alpha was ready and he dodged easily an instant before he bit down into Gabe's neck. Gabe growled furiously, paws clawing the air uselessly as he tried to get away.

"Fuck!" Sam cursed. He ran to Dean and had to shake his brother twice before Dean was out of his trance.

Dean blinked at Sam, confused and lost for a second. "Snap out of it!" he heard Sam yell distantly. Then his eyes widened as he remembered what was happening. "Shit," he muttered. "He did something with his eyes," Dean tried to explain but there was no time for that. Gabe was being choked to death and Dean had the only gun left. Sam yanked it out of his brother's hand and starting shooting the Alpha.

Even in the low light, Sam was a good shot and it helped that the Alpha was so huge. The bullets hit him squarely and it was just enough of a distraction to allow Gabriel to escape the grip on his neck. The smaller wolf didn't lose any second. He jumped away from the Alpha, allowing Sam to shoot some more. It wasn't doing any damage but it did get the Alpha's attention. He growled, baring his teeth at Sam and the next second he was running towards him so fast that all Sam saw was a huge blur coming at him.

"Sam!" Dean had time to yell as he saw the wolf going for his brother. He had the machete in his hand but it was useless since he was too far away.

But the Alpha froze all of a sudden, an inch away from biting Sam's head off. Confused, the wolf looked down and saw the red paint that surrounded him. He was trapped. He glared at the brothers, growling, "What is this?"

Sam let out a breath of relief. He had thought he was going to be dog food for a second there. Dean ran to him, glad that the spelled had worked. He stared at the blue electric eyes and looked away before the wolf could pull him into his gaze again. He focused on the muzzle full of sharp looking teeth instead, "Got you, you son of a bitch," Dean muttered.

The wolf growled before he snapped his teeth, nearly biting Sam's head but the spell kept him back. Sam stepped back though, not wanting to risk his face. He looked around, searching for Gabe and saw the wolf getting up slowly before limping towards him. He butted his furry head against Sam and looked up at the Alpha. Gabe was bigger than a normal wolf, his head nearly reaching Sam's chest but the Alpha was way bigger and stood as tall as Sam.

Dean took a deep breath and lifted the blade in his hand. "Sorry but would you mind not moving while I chop your head off?" Dean said to the bigger wolf.

The Alpha laughed a low rumble that sent chills down Dean's spine. "Dean, Dean. Such a bad boy," he said.

"Fuck you," Dean retorted and lifted the machete up, ready to strike.

But he froze when suddenly the wolf was shifting. He watched in horror as the fur fell, starting from the extremities, leaving behind human skin. At the same time, the snout and tail receded, claws disappeared and hands and feet replaced the legs. Finally, a man was there in the place of the wolf, his hands on the ground where his paws were, his body bare, his head down. Dean's breath trembled at the sight of the dark hair and the curve of the man's body. It couldn't be. Impossible. He refused to believe it. But when the man got up slowly and straightened, looking up at Dean as he did, Dean couldn't deny it anymore.

"Hello, Dean."

"Castiel…" Dean breathed out, staring into the familiar blue eyes that had gazed at him while they pleasured each other just the night before, the smiling mouth that he had kissed so many times and the body that he had held and shared a bed with. He wasn't feeling well suddenly - feeling sick to his stomach and his throat thick as if there was something heavy stuck there, making swallowing painful. He blinked, thinking this might just be a trick but when he opened his eyes again, it was still Castiel that grinned back at him.

**Chapter 6**

Castiel licked his human lips, cracked his neck and stretched his arms. "Yup, that's me," he said.

"Wait? You know him?" Sam asked in disbelief when he saw the utter shock on Dean's face.

"Oh, sure he does," Castiel said, "we got to know each other very well last night."

Sam was speechless. His brother and the Alpha? No wonder Dean was so shocked. Gabriel growled next to him, bringing both him and Dean back from the surprise.

Dean rubbed his face as he turned away and paced for a few seconds, trying to clear the racing thoughts in his head. "You knew who I was when you approached me."

Castiel snorted, "Of course. And I liked what I saw so I thought, why not? Wasn't disappointed by the way."

This was wrong. This couldn't be happening. A freaking werewolf? A murderer to boot? How could he even have considered liking that guy? "You fucking son of a bitch," Dean spurted as he lifted the machete up again only to have Castiel laughed.

"Do you really think you can kill me?" the Alpha asked tauntingly.

Dean ignored the laughter and forced himself to push away the painful feeling of betrayal – telling himself that it was just a one-time thing after all. He swung downward, aiming for Castiel's head but he missed as Cas dodged to the side.

"Dean, watch out!" Sam yelled but it was too late. Castiel was already moving out of the circle.

It happened in less than a second. Dean heard his brother's warning, his brain registered Cas' movement but his body didn't react in time. Castiel backslapped him with so much force that he flew back a few feet and somehow managed to protect his head just in time as he fell heavily to the uneven ground, rocks and bumps cutting bare skin and tearing his clothes. The blade flew out of his hand and landed farther away, too far for him to reach. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up as fast as he could and was half-way up when Sam shot Cas. The bullet hit him in the head but Cas didn't go down. He simply paused to glare at Sam then in a blink, he was right before Dean.

"Dean!" Sam yelled again, throwing his gun aside as he ran out of bullets. But yelling was useless and Cas ignored him completely.

Castiel threw a kick just as Dean finally got to his feet. It hit him in the stomach and for a moment Dean couldn't breathe. He bended over in pain, holding his bruised stomach and saw Cas' foot coming for him again. He tensed, bracing for the kick but Gabriel once again threw himself at Castiel. The hit took Cas by surprise and he stumbled, losing his balance for a second. Annoyed by the disturbance, Cas spared Gabe a growled before he grabbed both side of Gabe's neck with steel grips and threw Gabe with inhuman strength.

Gabriel landed with a whine a few feet away, right next to Sam. "Gabe! Are you ok?" Sam asked, putting on hand on Gabe's shoulder. The wolf got up, shook himself for a second, then he was launching himself at Cas again.

Castiel growled again, baring his teeth and even in human form, it looked as threatening as it was. He was ready for Gabe this time and swung his fist at the oncoming wolf. It hit Gabe in the muzzle, his own momentum carrying him into the fist and doubling the impact. He fell, stunned and dizzy.

Sam and Dean froze where they were, unable to look away from the fierce fight between the two werewolves and were barely able to follow the fast movements then all of a sudden Gabe was flat on the ground. Dean had time only to curse once before Castiel was coming for him again, faster than he could think and the next thing he knew, Cas was holding him up by the collar. "Is that all you got, Dean?" Cas hissed in his face.

"Fuck off," Dean snapped back.

Cas chuckled and because it was there for the taking, he pressed his mouth against Dean's in a rough kiss. He pulled back, licking his lips slowly as if still tasting Dean on them. "Taste like wild berries," he whispered under his breath.

"That's the pie I had for lunch," Dean retorted. He tried to move but Cas held him in place effortlessly.

While Cas had been distracted with Dean, Sam had somehow managed to reach the machete. He was about to strike as Dean spoke, but Castiel turned to him at that precise moment, as if he had known Sam had been there all along. In fact, from the look on Cas' face, Sam thought he probably had. But it was too late to back away now, so Sam kept swinging. And the Alpha stopped the blade with one hand. It cut Cas' palm where he held the sharp end of the blade, a few drops of blood trickling down his arm and falling soundlessly to the ground but that was about it. It didn't even burn as silver should normally do on a werewolf.

A second stretched on as Sam stared into Cas' cold eyes and knew that he was about to be killed, just like that. Then indeed, Cas was reaching for his throat with a clawed hand when a sudden howl stopped him. Cas paused, one hand half-way to Sam's throat, the other still holding Dean. Gabriel was up and he wasn't happy. Castiel raised an eyebrow at the other wolf's angry face. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"Sam's mine. Don't kill him," Gabriel snapped back.

Sam gaped at the strange voice that came out of the wolf's mouth. It was deeper and rougher than Gabe's usual voice but it was definitely his. "How?" Sam muttered. Gabriel was a weak ordinary werewolf. He shouldn't be able to talk. Wasn't this a special ability that only the Alpha possessed? He stared at Gabe as he tried to understand and suddenly noticed that Gabe was bigger than before - he was as big as Castiel was, and looked just as threatening.

"You! I knew there was something strange with you," Dean said. "You recognized Cas' scent on me when you sniffed me this morning. That's why you laughed. You knew it was him but you didn't say anything." It had bugged him all day but he had stupidly pushed the thought away because he hadn't wanted to say anything since Sam had seemed to like Gabe. Besides, his mind had been too busy with Castiel for him to really give it any thoughts.

Castiel sighed and dropped the hand that was aimed at Sam. He knew Gabe long enough to know when his brother was smitten and he could see it in Gabe's eyes right now. It was time to end this game. He didn't let Dean go though, because Dean was his and nothing was going to change that.

Gabriel shrugged – or tried to. It didn't work quite work on a wolf's shoulders but it was a force of habit. "I wasn't going to ruin the surprise."

"Who are you really?" Sam asked, turning away Castiel to look at Gabe. In the back of his mind, he thought it probably wasn't a good idea to give his back to one dangerous wolf so as to face another, but he wanted to see Gabe when he answered.

Gabe's lips stretched into a grin and it looked more like a grimace. "I didn't lie about who I am, Sam. I'm indeed a wolf and my name really is Gabriel. It's you who assumed I was a weakling just because of the way I looked."

It was true, Sam thought. Gabriel never said he was weak. He never said he didn't know the Alpha's name – they had just never bothered asking. He never said he wasn't friends with him. In fact, Gabe never explicitly said he was scared of the Alpha, or that he stayed away. He had always phrased those concerns in a general way. And damn, they had met Gabe in this forest while following the Alpha's trail to start with and they hadn't even wondered why he was here. Just how many mistakes did they make just because Gabriel looked so harmless and acted so childish? It also explained how come he didn't die from the bullet in his heart. And there was one more thing that bothered Sam now that he thought about it. Gabriel never once said he was a werewolf. He had thought Gabe was abbreviating when he kept saying he was a _wolf_ instead of werewolf but now he knew better. "Dean, they aren't even werewolves," Sam said at last.

"What?" Dean asked, not sure if he heard Sam right.

"Think about it. Have you ever seen a werewolf shift that smoothly? Or that many times in the same day without breaking a sweat? That also explains why silver or the spell doesn't work."

Dean shifted his gaze from Sam's to Castiel who was still holding him. The man – wolf – or whatever Cas was, was staring intensely at Dean with a small smile playing on his lips. "What the fuck are you?" Dean asked.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Sam suddenly yelled to Dean.

Dean looked away quickly, and frowned. "What are they?" he asked Sam since Cas hadn't offered an answer.

"They have been mind-fucking us all along," Sam said as he too looked away from Gabe's gaze.

"What?" Dean asked again, completely lost. Mind-fuck? What did that even mean?

"You're good, Sam. Too bad for you that you didn't realize it sooner," Gabe chuckled.

Sam snorted, "That would have been hard since you have been clouding our judgment the moment we met. That explains so much – why we didn't even suspect you or question you. Hell, we didn't even consider killing you even though we thought you were a werewolf."

"You two have been planning this the whole time," Dean muttered as he realized what was going on.

Castiel shrugged, "I was bored. So bored that I was even trying drugs but… sadly they don't seem to work on me, you know. And then, bam, the Winchesters are in town! So of course I'm going to greet you, right? Gabe's just tagging along for the fun. And you know what? I like you, Dean. I think I even want to keep you." As if to accentuate his point, Cas leaned closer and licked the side of Dean's face, from his chin to his temple, tasting the saltiness of sweat.

That explanation was very disturbing. And it meant nothing good. "Doesn't matter what you are, we will find a way to gank you," Dean sneered.

Castiel laughed that same deep rich laugh that had made Dean shiver in anticipation last night and Dean wondered how much of what he felt had actually been his real feelings. Being so attracted to that guy? Liking him out of the blue? All of it just mind-control?

"You can't kill us," Gabe said. "You can't because we are wolf-gods."

Sam gaped at the statement while Dean snorted. "Wolf-gods?" they both said at the same time, their voice heavy with disbelief.

"It's not like we haven't kill gods before," Dean added with a snarl.

Gabe chuckled and shook his furry head. "You _can't_ kill us. Because if you do then all little wolves and doggies will wither and die. So unless you're willing to murder every single loved family pooch, you really can't kill us."

**Chapter 7**

"You're bluffing," Sam countered to the preposterous claim.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But you won't know unless you try but then it would be too late," Gabe replied.

"I'm still going to fucking kill you," Dean snarled. "Just let me go already."

And Castiel surprised all of them when he actually did. He dropped Dean abruptly then spread his arms, palms opened and facing up. "Go ahead, Dean. Try killing me," he taunted with a grin.

Dean took a second to regain his balance then took a step away from the wolf-god. He exchanged a quick look with Sam and his brother understood the unspoken words. Sam threw the blade he was holding towards his brother and Dean caught it easily and swung down on Cas in the same second. It connected, slashing easily through Cas' bare chest down to his belly.

Cas stumbled backwards as he felt his blood gushed out. He was surprised Dean actually _tried_ to kill him. _The little arrogant asshole_. He coughed and touched the huge gash lightly. Did he really think he could kill him with just that?

Before Cas could recover, Dean swung the machete again, aiming for the throat this time. It grazed Cas' neck just under the chin in a thin trickle of blood – Cas backing away just in time to avoid getting his head chopped off. Dean cursed as he missed and Cas growled furiously at the same time. Then Cas reached out for Dean's throat, claws sprouting out of the tip of his fingers, replacing the nails. Dean's eyes widened at the blur coming for him and suddenly Sam was pushing him out of the way and he fell on his side, grunting at the impact.

Castiel glared at Sam, irritated by his interference and decided to kill him first. He slashed but hit nothing but empty air as Sam was pulled out of the way just in time by a huge jaw that swung him off his feet and held him off the ground. Castiel glared at Gabe, "What are you doing?" His wound was already healing, the gash now only a thin cut that disappeared as Dean and Sam watched in awe.

Gabe opened his jaw and dropped Sam, "You do what you want with Dean but don't touch Sam. He's mine."

Sam exchanged a concern look with Dean who was getting to his feet. Sam was grateful for the help but he didn't like the sound of belonging to a wolf-god. But with a little hope maybe the two wolves might just kill each other.

The tension between them rose and Dean could almost see electric current crackling between the two wolf-gods. Any second now they would be at each other's throat and Dean and Sam might get pulled into the crossfire, because seriously a fight between two gods would probably be tremendous.

Then fur broke out and spread along Castiel's skin as his body grew and reshaped. He fell on all fours, big furry paws slamming against the ground, tail flicking in the air. It was quite the sight, two magnificent giant wolves standing close to each other, overflowing with a dangerous aura, their eyes glimmering in the pale moonlight. Then Cas was in the air, launching himself at Gabriel.

Sam had a second to see Castiel coming towards Gabe then he was pushed aside by the huge wolf next to him before Cas landed on Gabe, jaw opened and snapping. They rolled and Gabe ended on his back, his belly exposed in a very vulnerable position so he kicked with his back legs as he tried to push back the mouth that was trying to bite neck. He managed to kick Cas in the soft area of his stomach and Cas paused at the pain for just a second. But a second was all Gabe needed. He kicked again, putting more force into it and Cas stumbled backwards. He jumped up on his legs while Cas got his balance back and bit into Cas' side.

Castiel groaned at the pain in his side where huge teeth dug into skin and flesh. Gabe was a damn good fighter, he always had been. It didn't make things easier that they were both holding back because if they did go all out then the whole forest would probably be destroyed, not to mention the two very human being that were present. So instead of using his more godly power, Cas twisted onto himself, fangs snapping at Gabe, paws clawing. He managed to land a hit on Gabe's face, huge sharp claws slashing at Gabe's eye.

Gabe let go, whining at the sudden pain and loss of sight in one of his eyes. Blood dripped down from the socket and Gabe shook his head. The blood flew and splattered into thick droplets all around him.

"Gabe!" Sam screamed when he heard the painful whine and saw the blood on Gabe's face.

"Sam, we gotta get out of here," Dean hissed, pulling his brother by the arm and trying to drag him away. But it wasn't an easy thing to do when what you're pulling at is over six feet and was trying to go in the opposite direction. "Fuck it, Sam!" Dean yelled and finally got Sam's attention.

"We can't leave him, Dean! Cas' going to kill him," Sam said, jerking out of Dean's grip.

"They're gods, Sammy! They don't die that easy," Dean retorted, hoping this could convince Sam. But he saw the frantic look in Sam's eyes and knew it hadn't.

A huge gush of wind blew past them as the two wolves launched at each other. They were the same size and seemed to be on equal parts. And Dean realized this was only going to get worse. They needed to get out of here before they are dragged into it. "Sam, if Cas wins, you die. If Gabe wins, I probably die. So let's just get the fuck out of here while we still can!"

Sam froze at Dean's word. He didn't want to leave Gabriel behind, not after the wolf had saved his life – though admittedly it was partly his fault they were in this mess to start with. But he knew his brother was right so he nodded but didn't move for a moment as he glanced back at the fight. Castiel and Gabriel had moved away from the clearing and had stumbled into the dense trees. Sam saw Gabe being thrown against one of the trees, his back hitting the trunk with such force that the tree fell in a loud thud that disturbed the forest's silence and sent all sort of smaller animals running for it.

"Sam!" Dean yelled when Sam didn't move and just stared at the fight. "Goddammit, Sam!"

Sam saw Gabe get up and attacking again and then both wolves disappeared into the darkness of the forest. He hoped Gabe was ok. He turned back to Dean and nodded again then they were both running in the other direction. They could hear the sound of trees being hit and falling and the distant growls and whines as they ran as fast as they could.

It was hard to run in a forest and even more so at night. Trees seemed to appear out of nowhere and rocks kept trying to make them trip. They heard small critters singing and going on their life as usual and that's when they realized they were far enough that they couldn't hear the fight anymore. Sam gave Dean a very sorrowful look. It hurt Dean to see that look on Sam's face – he had always tried his best to keep that very expression off his little brother's face but there was nothing he could do now. Gabriel might survive, he might win, but he was still a wolf-god and no matter how attached Sam was to him, there was no way anything good would come out of it.

They stumbled out of the forest and stopped, catching their breaths, Dean bending over, hands on his knees and Sam throwing his head back.

"Let's go," Dean said after a moment.

Sam glanced back at the forest but there was nothing to see. Darkness engulfed the forest and little critters filled the silence with their mundane songs. He nodded and they went looking for the car.

They went back to the motel, both of them very quiet during the drive.

"Pack your things, we're leaving," Dean said as soon as they were inside their room. He made a beeline for his own things, grabbing his bag and stuffing clothes in it as fast as he could. He paused when Sam didn't move but just stared at him like he was crazy. "What? Get going."

Sam shook his head and rubbed his face before he spoke, "Are we just going to leave like this?"

Dean shrugged, "We can't kill them so what's the use of staying here? Whoever survives that fight will be coming for us and trust me you don't want to be some chew-toy for a wolf-god."

"Gabriel saved us. He saved _me," _Sam protested.

"He lied to us! They messed with our heads, Sammy and no one, no fucking one fuck with my head!" Dean snapped. He took a deep breath, telling himself to calm down. Sam didn't deserve to be yelled at. That little bitch Gabe had apparently erased all sense of logic from Sam's mind. "We need to go now," he finally said more calmly.

Sam sighed, a sad look replacing the concern, "Dean, I think you don't understand – "

But Dean, seeing where this was going, just cut in, "Oh, I understand alright. Gabe messed with your head the same way Cas messed with mine. They planned all this and who knows if they're really fighting back there or they are just pretending."

Sam let out a grunt of frustration. His brother could be so stubborn sometimes and when it came to his feelings, Sam thought Dean could be on the same level as a four-year old. No, wait. Scrap that. Even a four-year-old was more honest about his feelings than Dean was. "Listen Dean, they can't force us to feel in any way. All they can do is place suggestions in our head and the rest is up to us. Gabe showed himself as childish and gave off the sense of being harmless and we were the one who assumed that he was. He never forced this thought into our minds," Sam explained.

Dean frowned, "Now you're defending him?" Couldn't his brother see just how messed up that was?

Sam rolled his eyes and breathed out loudly as he looked up at the ceiling because he really wanted to hit Dean's head right now. Maybe he would get some sense into that brain of his then. But because he was the more patient one between the two, he tried again, "It's our fault for falling in their trap. And mine for falling for Gabe," he paused at the look of horror on Dean's face. "Stop with that look, you already knew that," Sam snorted.

"No, I didn't. I knew there was something but not…not this," Dean said, swinging a hand towards Sam. Then he dropped his hand and his face softened, "You can't Sam." He wouldn't let his brother fall in love with some crazy wolf-god who lied and deceived them.

Sam sighed and wondered why Dean always made things more complicated than they actually were. It was like he enjoyed self-loathing and now he was trying to drag Sam into his too-righteous world where everything was either black or white. "I can and I will. I'm not going to deny my feelings and neither should you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean snorted.

"Castiel?" Sam said in an obvious tone.

"What about him? He fucked with my head," Dean snapped back.

That had Sam rolling his eyes all over again. "I already told you they can't do that. Besides, I bet Castiel didn't even have to use any of his mojo on you."

"_What is that supposed to mean_?" Dean repeated, this time with a deeper frown and confusion.

"Dean, Cas' totally your type. You always were a sucker for a pretty face. I bet he just had to look at you with those intense eyes and smile with that pretty mouth and you were a goner."

Because it was so very true, Dean said nothing and just looked away.

"See?" Sam continued, "I knew it. So maybe you should stop judging him so quickly. And I saw the way you looked at him the whole time in that forest when he was running around naked."

Dean gaped, "That's so not true. And we are ending this conversation now. Let's get going." To make himself clear, he grabbed the rest of his stuff, the Impala key's and left to wait for Sam in the car.

"Right, you're so emotionally mature," Sam mumbled sarcastically to the door Dean closed behind him as he left. Dean was very wrong if he thought this was the end of it.

**Chapter 8**

Two weeks and a hundred miles later, the Winchester brothers were yet in another town and still hunting things that no one else would. Sam flew, his body hitting the wall. His head followed and he saw black spots for a second and knew he had a concussion. He fell to the floor and stayed down, unable to move quite yet. Dean followed, hitting the wall next to him before going down and coughing blood as he tried to get up.

"Fucking hate witches," Dean mumbled as he spat the blood in his mouth and got up again just as the witch in question flew him across the room with a simple flick of her hand. He hit the wall again and grunted in pain.

"I heard so much about you, Winchesters. I really thought you'd be better than this," she mocked, flicking her long blond hair back before grabbing Sam by the throat and lifting him up with one hand, pinning him to the wall. "Too bad I have to kill you. I like a pretty face, you know," she giggled, her face an inch away from Sam.

"Sam!" Dean screamed across the room. The damn witch had a hand on Sam's throat and the other one was about to strike and here he was, uselessly lying on the floor, unable to save his brother. It was his fault. It was him who decided to keep working cases and it was him who wanted to investigate the series of weirdass murders happening in this town. Sam had wanted to go back to the woods and find out what happened to the wolves but Dean had insisted that they forget everything that happened there and to just keep going. Then out of all the bad things out there it had to be a freaking witch. Dean hated witches the most – they were always so pretentious and sneaky. And now both Sam and he were screwed.

"Fuck you," Sam hissed into the witch's face and she laughed as she started for Sam's heart. His eyes fluttered shut as he apologized silently to Dean for not being able to do anything and felt her cold fingers digging into his flesh but then he felt the witch shuddered and gasped and he opened his eyes to see the tip of a knife sticking out of her throat. She let him go as she felt down into a pool of her own blood. And standing there were smirking golden eyes – two fully healthy golden eyes.

"Hey, Sammy. Glad to see me?" Gabriel grinned.

Dean frowned at the sudden appearance and as grateful as he was that he just saved Sam, he still didn't like seeing Gabriel one bit.

"Gabe!" Sam almost screeched as he pulled the shorter man into a hug and squeezed. When that wasn't enough, he lifted him up and Gabriel went with it, throwing his arms around Sam's neck and locking his legs around Sam's waist.

"I take that as a yes," Gabe said and kissed Sam with a need that he had been restraining for the past two weeks.

Dean grunted and looked away from the smooching. But he couldn't deny how happy Sam was to see the little wolf and he felt guilty for having kept this happiness from Sam. He looked around, half-expecting to see Castiel but there was no sign of the other wolf and a sudden dread filled him as he realized that Cas might very well be dead. "If you're here, does that mean Cas'… dead?" he muttered, not really sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Gabriel broke away from the kiss as he heard the pain and anguish in Dean's voice. He got off of Sam but let the bigger man hold him lightly, one arm around his back. And because he was a little sadistic and maybe he wanted to make Dean pay for getting between Sam and him, he shrugged and grinned at Dean's question.

Dean paled, his freckles standing out, eyes wide. He leaned against the wall, not sure if he was feeling dizzy because he had hit his head earlier or because of the idea that Cas was gone. And that little freak didn't care. His heart felt like a wrench but he refused to accept that Cas was gone. He was a wolf-god, right? Couldn't be dead. No way. "You better tell me what happened to him now," Dean snapped to Gabe. But Gabe just raised one of his dark-blond eyebrows at him while the rest of his face supported a mocking smug that Dean wanted to smash against the wall.

"I'm honored to see you care so much," a deep rusty voice said next to him.

Dean spun around at the sound of Castiel's voice and after two long weeks, he was finally able to see these same beautiful eyes looking at him with so much intensity. It sent chills down his back and stirred a strange ravenous need inside of him. He resisted the urge to hug him, a little jealous that Sam was so much more open to his feelings than Dean could ever be with his. "You're alive."

Castiel was wearing jeans that made brought out the muscles on his legs and a tight black shirt that left little to imagination. It looked way too good on him and Dean thought it made him look sexy as sin. And Dean suddenly realized that in the short time he had known him, he had seen Cas more naked than dressed.

Castiel gave Dean his charming smile, a slow lazy curve of tight lips that didn't part. "What? No hug? Kiss?" he asked, tempting Dean.

Dean frowned, licked his nervous lips and looked away because he seriously wanted to feel Cas' warmth against him, taste those sweet lips and run his hands along the firm back while Cas press against him –

"Cas, you're ok. What happened back there?" Sam asked, and Dean was grateful for the distraction because his mind had wandered into that dark secretive place that he had been pretending didn't exist for the last two weeks.

"As if that little prick could really kill me," Cas snorted, leaning casually against the wall behind him and keeping a safe distance between himself and Dean. He wanted to fuck Dean right now and it didn't help that he could smell the same pressing need on Dean. Fuck, it was like the man was almost begging him to take him now.

"That still doesn't explain how come _both _of you are still alive. Last time we saw you, you were tearing at each other," Dean snapped.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and explained, "We stopped when we realized you two were gone. Then we talked it out like civilized beings that we are."

Both Sam and Dean gave Gabe a look that clearly said they didn't believe in the 'civilized' part one bit so Gabe rolled his eyes again, "So what if we fight from time to time? You two are brothers too, you should understand."

"You're brothers?" Sam asked.

"We don't rip and tear each other like that," Dean said at the same time.

Gabe sighed, "Yes we're brothers. What else did you think we were?" Then he turned to Dean, "You would too, if you healed as fast as we did and little punches and kicks don't do much else but tickle."

It didn't quite made sense to Dean and he felt like they were on another level completely so he didn't ask more details about that despite being curious. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Dean asked instead because as much as Sam was happy to see Gabe and, okay, maybe he was a little happy to see Cas as well but he wasn't going to say that out loud, it's been two weeks and they only showed up now. He looked at Cas, addressing the question more to him than to Gabe because he could tell Gabe would just scoff at him or lie, or be vague.

Castiel's smile brightened a little. He reached down and lifted a brown paper bag. "Peace offering," he said as he handed Dean the bag.

Dean stared at the bag for a moment. There were dark stains at the bottom that suspiciously resembled blood. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was in there but he took it anyway and peered inside. "Gross," he muttered as he saw the human head. It belonged to a man with short black hair that had probably been in his late 20's when his head had been chopped off. It was a recent kill too since there was no stench yet but it was still disgusting. He passed the bag to Sam, who took it and looked inside curiously.

He had the same disgusted expression as Dean, "What the hell is that?"

"It's the werewolf you had been hunting," Gabe explained.

"What? You mean this… thing was the one killing these women?" Dean asked.

Castiel moved away from the wall and stepped closer to Dean, stopping an inch away from the slightly taller man and stared directly at that freckled face and the green eyes. He smiled to himself when he saw the instant discomfort on Dean. It aroused him to see Dean shifting uncomfortably on his feet and trying to back away but couldn't because of the wall behind him, and Cas wondered since when had he developed a sadistic kink like Gabe. "It took some time to get him. Did you really think I killed these women, Dean?" he asked in a low whisper that was meant for Dean only and Dean though how those words didn't fit the tone. He sounded like he was saying something more along the line I'm-going-to-make-your-darkest-dream-come-true and Dean's darkest dream right now was for him and Cas to fuck each other senseless.

"I have never enjoyed or understood the appeal of hunting and killing humans. It's always messy and bloody and humans scream way too much. Truthfully, I prefer fine dining and wine over blood." Castiel explained with a smirk. He breathed in the scent of Dean and felt light-headed for a second. It felt similar to the buzz he got when he smoked weed. No, it felt even better. This scent was intoxicating, exhilarating and was like a promise to much better and pleasurable things.

Gabriel watched Dean's obvious unease and tried very hard not to laugh out loud. He could also smell the lust coming from him and knew his brother would too so he decided it was about time to get out of the way. He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled slightly. "Let's go wait by the car," he whispered to Sam.

Because Sam's EQ wasn't as low as Dean's, he nodded and followed Gabe outside. And once out and away from Dean' disapproving frowns, Sam grabbed Gabe and kissed him all over again. "Why didn't you come sooner? You know, I wanted to go back but Dean wouldn't let me and he was being such an ass about the whole thing. I did check if there was any update on the murders and found that there hadn't been any new ones since we were there. And there was no trace of either you or Cas." Sam leaned against the hood of the Impala, pulling Gabe closer. He stood between Sam's legs and buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck. Ah, how he missed that sweet scent.

"It took time to hunt down that werewolf. He went into hiding the moment he heard you were in town. After our little fight, Cas and I agreed that we should get his head as a peace offering to you," Gabe explained while nuzzling the soft warm neck. He pulled back just a notch to admire the little hickey he left there, marking Sam as his.

They were outside and Gabe needed to stop with the little kisses right now or they might end up in the backseat of Dean's precious car, defaming it in ways Dean would never forgive Sam for. "Gabe, please stop," he begged but it came out with a little chuckle as Gabe's hair tickled him.

"Hmm, don't wanna," Gabe replied back, licking a long line across Sam's jaw.

"Shit," Sam swore. He was so done for and he had been the moment Gabe had sat up naked in that forest the first time they met. He lifted Gabe's head up and stared at the pretty hazel-gold eyes. "I want you," he whispered before giving Gabe a fierce demanding kiss.

"Calm down," Gabe chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss a moment later. He licked his swollen lips where Sam had bitten lightly, "We should probably go somewhere else."

"Where to?" Sam asked absently as he slid his hands under Gabe's shirt and sighed at the touch of bare skin.

Gabe stepped away, much to Sam's disappointment, and grinned. "How about a little run?" Gabe asked as he took his clothes off.

Sam felt like a punch in his groin when Gabe started undressing, taking off his shirt and jeans swiftly. Then Gabe threw his head back and a low growl started in his throat as he shifted. It took a few seconds and the next thing Sam knew, a giant wolf stood there, howling. Sam winced, hoped no one was watching them, and wondered why the hell Gabe just shifted. He wanted the human Gabe so he could fuck him. But Gabe offered him that wolfish grin and said, "Grab on."

"Grab on?" Sam asked, confused.

"Hop on. We're going for a ride."

Sam scoffed but couldn't help but feel a little excited. So he pulled himself over the wolf's back and held onto the thick fur on Gabe's neck, his legs hanging on both side. "Where are we going?" he asked.

But all Gabe said was, "Hold tight," before he was suddenly off the ground, flying through the air over parked cars. He hit the ground a few seconds later before launching himself up again and running as fast as he could, hearing Sam gasping. He ran blindly, following the wind as if he could catch it. He ran and ran and enjoyed the breeze on his face, enjoyed the pulling on his neck where Sam held on tightly. He liked the feeling of running feely, of being so light in the air as he jumped. He liked the gasps coming from Sam every time he jumped. He had never taken someone on a ride on his back and surprisingly found that he loved the weight on his back. It made him want to run and to never stop. He wanted to take Sam away from everything and keep him for himself.

After a while, he finally stopped and only then he took a look at where they were. Sam got off, feeling a little disorientated. "Wow," he muttered as he caught his breath. That had been the most exciting thing he ever did. Better than the roller coasters he had been on once or twice when Dean and him were still kids.

"Glad you liked it," Gabe said as he shifted, returning to his human self.

Sam watched the transformation and it never ceased to amaze him how smooth, how natural it looked. So what if he turned furry from time to time? So what if he liked candy and chocolate? So what if he was sometimes childish and mischievous? So what if he's a man? He was still cute and still made Sam's heart beat like crazy and made him feel things he never felt before. He turned Sam's world upside down and gave him something he never thought was possible for him. Gabe made him happy even in this dreadful world where monsters existed and for the first time, Sam was grateful for being in that world because that's where Gabe belonged. "Come here," Sam said as he spread his arms in an inviting hug and Gabe smiled, walking right into it because that's where he wanted to be the most.

**Chapter 9**

Cas noticed when Gabe and Sam left, hearing them closed the door behind them softly. Dean didn't seemed to notice though and they stood close to each other, clothes brushing slightly every time their chest rose with a breath.

"You smell nice, Dean," Cas breathed out, proud of himself for resisting the urge to touch him.

Dean licked his lips nervously, uncomfortable with the closeness of the other man. He wanted his own space but he couldn't deny how much he did like the warmth that radiated from Cas, or the way he could feel his breath blowing softly against his face as Cas sniffed him. He seriously had to stop this madness and get control over his libido so he changed the subject, "You tried to kill us in that forest."

Cas winkled his nose. He knew why Dean had chosen to say that and he did regret trying to kill Sam but he never had any intention of killing Dean. Just maybe hurt him a little because Dean had damn well tried to kill him first. "I'm sorry about that. I kinda snapped when you gutted me."

"You deserved it," Dean retorted and his thought wandered back into that dark place in his head as he remembered the naked Cas standing there, looking so powerful and strong and hot. And damn sexy.

Castiel smiled then chuckled, "Maybe so." He titled his head and tried to guess what went on in behind the pretty green eyes.

"Are you always like that? Losing your temper so fast?" Dean asked.

"I find that I do sometimes but only when it comes to you," Cas' smile turning a little sad around the edges.

Dean swallowed hard as he tried to understand the meaning of Cas' words. Did Cas mean that _he_ was special? He didn't dare think that maybe, just maybe Cas really cared about him and wasn't just toying with him. Or maybe that Cas felt the same damn attraction he felt. "We should go," Dean mumbled as he looked away and only then realized than Sam and Gabe were gone. He moved away from Cas and the wall and started towards the door, hoping that seeing Sam would help to keep his thoughts away from that dangerous place in his head.

"_Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you. The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew_," Cas started singing, a low soft tune that caught Dean's attention.

Dean turned to the singing man and frowned at the words. But Cas just smiled and reached out for him, tugging at the end of Dean's shirt with one hand, "_That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry… and I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right… So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me_," Cas continued. He looked into Dean's eyes and softened his gaze, trying not to spook Dean as he stepped closer, his clothes grazing Dean's but not yet touching.

"I – I'm not a rabbit, you know," Dean mumbled. He wasn't sure why Castiel was singing or how he should react to these words.

Ignoring whatever Dean was saying, Cas dared touch him, lightly at first, hands brushing Dean's arms. "_Oh rabbit, my claws are dull now so don't be afraid… I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave_." When Dean didn't move away from his touch, Cas leaned closer, his body almost pressing against Dean's.

Dean's breath quickened as his heart slammed against his chest. Cas was too close. Way too close. It was making him light-headed but he didn't want to move away. In fact he tried very hard not to ground himself against the tempting solid warmth, not to pull Cas into a fierce kiss. "Your claws are never dull, Cas," Dean whispered back.

It made Cas smile that Dean was actually listening, "_Yes I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite… But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind_." He took that final inch and pressed himself against the hard solid length of Dean's wonderful body. He put his hands on Dean's hipbone, rubbing lightly. He heard Dean's breath caught, feel his body trembled as he tried to resist but Cas could smell the hot desire emanating from him. "_And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill… But the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill... So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me_." He hesitated, torn between giving Dean more time to adjust and the urgent need touch and taste him.

"Cas…" Dean breathed. Cas' hands were working magic on his hipbones and Dean was dumbfounded how good it felt. _It was just his hipbones for fuck sake. How could it feel this good?_ Then it got worse when Cas' hands moved lower, tugging at his belt, hesitating over the buckle.

"_So rabbit please stop looking the other way…_" Cas looked up then and held Dean's gaze, feeling his own breath quickening at the sight of the demanding eyes. "_It's cold out there so why not stay here… under my tail," _ he finished off, voice trailing into a whisper as he lifted his head up slightly and placed a soft kiss on Dean's mouth. He closed his eyes, cherishing the lingering feel of Dean's lips against his.

"Is that a declaration of love?" Dean asked and felt stupid the moment the words were out of his mouth.

But Cas chuckled, "Maybe." He paused to really think it over. Did he really love Dean? He didn't understand the attraction, or the obsessive possessiveness he felt when it came to Dean. All he knew was that he wanted this man and he wasn't going to let anything get between them. "I'm not sure I'm capable of love… that's an emotion reserved for humans…but I guess I'm willing to give it a try."

Seeing how Cas was a god and that he was willing to give love a try… with Dean, it made Dean feel a little special. Like maybe he was the one out of all those billions of people who was finally able to tame this beast. And he wondered if he could really allow himself a chance at happiness. He knew he didn't deserved it and he knew that he always managed to screw anyone who came close to him. And he laughed at the sudden thought of fucking up with Castiel and Cas coming for his head.

"What is it, Dean?" Cas asked softly when Dean started laughing.

"It's nothing," Dean replied as he calmed himself and realized that if he did screw up then Cas would just put him back in his place. He cupped Cas' face, noted the coarse stubble, and at last, gave in to the gnawing temptation that had been driving him crazy all this time, pushing his tongue in Cas' mouth and kissing him fiercely, greedily.

Cas moaned at the demanding kiss, felt his legs go weak and held onto Dean so as not to fall. He let Dean take control of the kiss, something he had never done before because he was always dominating – it was in his nature. But this time he allowed himself to forget that he was a god, that he could smite this human with just one finger, that he had lived through millenniums and just let himself be swayed away by this one exceptional man and felt content that he was willing to give him – them – a chance.

Dean pulled away from the kiss to nuzzle Cas' earlobe, suckling the tender flesh. "This might just be all lust and crazy libido, but I guess I'll be the rabbit to your wolf for a while," Dean breathed, sending chills in Cas' body.

Cas laughed because for the first time in a long long time, he was happy and it felt good. He had forgotten what this feeling was… being alive. "You have no idea how crazy you make me feel, you silly little bunny." He tore Dean's clothes away, pushing him to the nearby couch and climbing on top of him. "Brace yourself because it's going to be a long hot night," and that was the last coherent thing either of them said as Cas followed on with that promise.

**Epilogue**

A month ago, hunting had been a hard, messy and often bloody business. Dean and Sam had been alone in the car, driving for hours on end, guns in hand and trying to kill things that weren't even supposed to exist. They had lived off fast food and beer and stayed in crappy motels.

Now they still lived off fast food and beer and still stayed in crappy motels. But Dean and Sam didn't share rooms anymore and instead of two queens, they took king beds. Cas and Dean shared a bed and warmth and cuddling and spooning had become a normal thing for them. They would wake up in each other's arm and it would always surprised Dean to still see Cas next to him, completely relaxed and content. He was still waiting for that major screw up but so far nothing of the sort had happened and he told himself to enjoy it and to stop to worry. Well, Sam told him that too so he figured, why not? There was still that tiny worry in him but he was learning to ignore it now.

Sam and Gabe's room always smelled like a candy shop. Candy wrappers were all other the place and the fridge was filled with cakes and other sweets. Sam was astounded how Gabe never got any fatter or sick or toothaches with all that sweetness. He took Gabe to some cake shops a few times but stopped when the bills kept going up. He felt bad that he couldn't afford to pay for his lover's addiction but Gabe always managed to get his hands on an untold amount of candy anyway and he secretly didn't want to know where Gabe got all the money to support his sweet tooth.

Aside from the candy, Sam discovered that Gabe had a sadistic side that was somehow cute and his favorite victim happened to be Dean. There was some kind of love/hate thing going on between Dean and Gabe but both Cas and Sam agreed that it was healthier for them to sort out their differences by themselves. It certainly wasn't because they thought it was cute or funny. Not at all.

And Cas took Dean on his first ride after Sam had told him about his. It definitely beat the Impala but as much as Dean wanted to, there was no way they could run around in wolf forms. It would terrorize people so they still drove the Impala but they took off into the woods whenever they could and Dean had had more outdoor sex in the past month than he had in his entire life. Not that he was complaining.

Hunting had never been so easy when you have two wolf-gods as backup who could pretty much kill anything, even ghosts, and were able to sniff out lies and pinpoint witches, shapeshifters, and whatever else that needed to be found. Dean felt a little guilty for using the wolves on cases but then again they seemed to be having more play time than having any work done.

They were currently after a very sneaky djinn but Cas and Gabe easily tracked him down and they strolled to his lair, completely confident. It was making Dean and Sam rusty because they depended way too much on the wolf and they both keep telling themselves that they would stop bringing the wolves into their hunts but it was so easy to give in to the temptation.

"So having a sweet tooth has nothing to do with being a wolf-god?" Dean asked as he opened the back door of an old building where the Djinn was hiding.

"I would never eat that much candy," Cas answered. "It's just Gabe."

Gabe shrugged, "it's nice and yummy."

They entered one by one and while the humans blinked at the darkness and waited for their eyes to adjust, the two other brothers looked around and saw the Djinn instantly. The creature hissed and made a run for it.

"He's running," Cas said and both Sam and Dean swore at the same time.

That was the problem with taking gods to hunts. The other monsters knew what these two were and they always made a beeline for the other direction and that meant more running and more chasing.

"Let's go," Dean said, resigned and started running but suddenly he was pulled back by a strong steel grip. "What?" he hissed.

"Wrong way," Cas replied with a smirk.

"How about you leave this to the adults, Dean?" Gabe teased and Cas tightened his grip on Dean, just in case Dean tried to go for Gabe's face.

"He's getting away while we linger here, talking," Sam pointed out and Gabe grabbed his arm, pulling Sam with him as he started running in the right direction.

Dean sighed and followed, speeding up his pace to catch up. Cas watched their back for a second, wondering what he did to deserve this happy family that he never imagined he would ever have. They had some downs but it was mostly ups and Cas promised to himself that he would do anything to keep this, even if one day he had to give up his god-mojo in exchange for this life with Dean.

Dean paused when he realized Cas wasn't behind him. "Cas?" he frowned and waited for the man to catch up. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Castiel smiled back at Dean's worried frown. He pulled Dean into a hug and kissed him. "How about we let the adults take care of it and go do something more fun by ourselves?"

A month ago, Dean would never have abandoned his brother and would have been right there with Sam even at the cost of his life. But he knew Gabe was with him and as much as Gabe was childish and seemingly useless, he was a damn powerful wolf-god who would die before he let anything hurt Sam. So instead Dean chuckled and said, "You always have the best ideas."

END


End file.
